Games FWOB Should Play
'This is a list of games that FWOB should play. Put new ideas down if you want. ' Games *Dwarf Fortress *Comedy Night *Grim Fandango *Duel Academy: The King of Games (Ask major about this (don't)) *No More Heroes *Away: Journey To The Unexpected *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (PS2) *Donald Duck Gone Quackers *Rogue legacy *Earthbound *Binding of Isic *danganronpa trilogy *Rogue Legacy *Hades *FusionFalls (Retro/Universe) *The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit (Take 2) *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *More DBZ games *Monster Prom *Kirby's Epic Yarn *4 Player Spelunky Insanity *Super Smash infinite *DDR *RuinScape Classic (Perferably Alpharad(oh wait, may be he could just do it on a live stream or something)) *Destroy all humans *Undertale *Full Metal Furies (FURIES, not furries. Ideally with 3-4 of them) *Club Penguin Island (Shut down in December of 2018) *Club Penguin Rewritten (IMPOSSIBILITY) (Not any more) *Subspace Emissary in Brawl (In Patreon) *Ori and the Blind Forest *The Legendary Starfy *Mega Man Battle Network *Sid Meier's Civilization 5 *Minecraft (All 5 members) *Metroid Prime *Stay! Stay! Democratic People's Republic of Korea *Barbie Dreamhouse Party *Persona 5 (in progress, coming fall 20XX) (released) *Kirby and the Rainbow Curse *Kirby's Epic Yarn (but again) *New Super Mario Bros Wii multiplayer *Kirby Star Allies *Paper Mario Sticker Star (I want to see them suffer) *Mario Kart Double Dash (maybe after they've gone through all the Mario Party-games, they could go through all Mario Karts?) (CONFIRMED BY CADE, HOLY SHIT, MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE) *Monster Hunter World (mostly so WEEGEE can kill behemoths in the name of Hitler) *Super Mario Bros *'Major'a's Mask (AKA the best Zelda) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Any game from the original trilogy) (Alpha already considered it) (Fuck) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Pepsiman *Kekcroc *Okami (Bret must do his daily shilling of this masterpiece. FWOB shall praise this sun or suffer) *Xenoblade (Same as Okami) *The Impossible Quiz (prove they are epic gamers) *Any One Piece game (There is a guy in One Piece who has the ability to turn into a giraffe. We all know what must be done. He has to be in at least one game.) *Ready Player F#%K! (google it) *Super Mario Sports Mix *Stardew Valley *Katawa Shoujo *Bloons Tower Defense (Hearing Cade make a joke about it in Star Allies makes me want to see this.) *Totally Spies: Totally Party (Totally Spies + Mario Party. I need this in my life) *Super Mario Galaxy 1&2 (Dillon said they need a CRT for authenticity?) *Wii Sports (haha motion controls) *Wii Sports! *Mario Kart 7, 8, or 8D *Snipperclips *Any 1P switch game with split joy-cons *The Legend of Zelda *aLttP *Super Mario RPG *ARMS (but with the motion controls) *Mario Tennis Wii/GCN or Aces (haha cuz Mario Golf) *Donkey Kong Country Returns/Tropical Freeze (with Cade on this of course) *Cooking Mama (Jacob wanted her in Smash) *More Jackbox Games (all of them, they skipped the good one on the anniversary stream) *Mario Party Advanced (shit game) *League of Legends (goddamnit I need to see this happen) *1-2-Switch with the entire squad *Rayman Origins and Legends on Switch *Pokken Tournament DX *Super Bomberman R *Shitty Mario/Sonic Flash games *Just Dance AND Dance Central (Dance Central is actually the best dancing game) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Game (they're not half bad, Dillon and Cade could play these) *JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: EYES OF HEAVEN/ ALL STAR BATTLE WITH CADE AND NOT DON CUZ HE HATES jOjO *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (to prove their gamer skill on this EASY baby game) *Monopoly (Either play the one on the Wii, or play the Epic Gamer Actual Board Game Edition) *Shovel Knight (Finish the series and do the other campaigns too). *Pokemon GO (Maybe for Major's Game Corner Pt 2) *Poptropica *Dungeons and Dragons (I don't care that it's not a video game. You can't tell me it wouldn't be fantastic) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven *Borderlands (any of ‘em) (4 of the squad but preferably not Dillon cause I hate him) *The World Ends With You (haha funny emo kid) *LoZ Skyward Sword (cause haha funny motion controls (also having a "facecam" would be pretty cool)) *DDR Mario Mix (aka the best game ever created) *;) *Skyrim (haha, boat) *Kirby's Return to Dreamland (literally just Star Allies but harder) *Psychonauts *Any Touhou game *Donkey Kong Country *Scribblenauts Unmasked *Fire Emblem 6, 7, or 8 (best FE games tbh) *Any of the SAO mobile games *Mario party Island tour *Mario party Star rush *Mario party top 100 *Azur Lane (i dont care if its a fucking mobile game it has anime boat girls in it and thats all that matters) *Any of the Shantae Games *Final Fantasy 9 *Persona 5 Dancing (after they finish Persona 5) *Phoenotopia *Kirby’s epic yarn (again) *Muppets Party Cruise Category:Wiki shit